Lost In the Moment
by HanajimaFB
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring Ema spending time with her brothers, one on one. Each brother has their own particular "moment" with Ema that's tailored to their personality and lifestyle. Next Chapter: Fuuto!
1. Masaomi

**A/N: Welcome! So, each chapter will feature Ema spending some "quality time" with each brother in their own individual event. I will try to keep everything as accurate as possible with the limited knowledge I have ^^;; I've only seen the anime and browsed the wikis and such. Let me know if there are any glaring errors. The quality of the piece may not be up to par; I've been out of the fic writing game for yearrrrsss. (And hopefully I'll finish this friggin' project for once -_-) **

**Shout out ****chibidumpling1198 for helping me edit this chapter! Beta Readers are awesome :D**

**First up, Masaomi! Enjoy! **

Masaomi idly tapped his pencil against the yellow ledger. His brown eyes carefully scanned the list before him, checking and double checking it for accuracy. On top of being a medical professional, he ran the household alongside his brother Ukyo. While Ukyo took care of the shopping trips, Masaomi created the lists of items needed for the house. It was the least he could do, since his schedule rarely allowed him to plan errands. He had to delegate tasks to his siblings, else he would be in over his head.

"Laundry soap…" he mumbled. Lifting his pencil, he circled the words and made a quick note next to it. His little sister, Ema, recently suffered an allergic reaction to the detergent. He remembered when the poor girl came to him in a panic, her skin covered in red welts. He quickly advised her to go see a dermatologist as soon as possible and at her insistence, swore not to tell anyone else about her ailment He leaned back into his chair and recalled her smiling face. Soon, a small smile graced his lips, happy that he had been able to bring relief to the young girl. She always worked so hard to help around the house and to care for her newfound family. He wished that he could spend more time at the house, especially with Ema. Despite his best efforts, his desire to see her grew stronger with every precious moment he spent with her. Like his brothers, Masaomi was enamored with the girl, though had a better time hiding it. At least, from Ema. He was pretty certain that Ukyo grew tired of his frequent check-ins whenever he had a late night at the clinic.

A timid knock on the door pulled his attention away from his thoughts. He checked the digital clock on his nightstand. Who would ask for him at 11:30 at night? Did Wataru have another bad dream? He stood up from his seat, dropping the pencil onto the notepad before making his way over to the door.

"Ema?"

She stood silently at the doorway, clutching a small bottle of cream in her delicate hands. Her eyes were downcast and she shifted her weight nervously as she spoke.

"Um I-I'm sorry to bother you but….can I come in?" She looked up at him briefly, before her eyes flickered back down to the floor. Maosami furrowed his brows in concern before stepping aside to let her in.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Earlier in the day, she had confirmed that she did indeed react poorly to the laundry soap. The outbreak was mild and she had received the proper medication to treat it. Did her condition get worse? The young girl soundlessly stepped inside. Masaomi suddenly became aware of how unkempt he allowed his room to become. Shyly, Ema fumbled with her bottle before asking, "C-could you shut the door?"

His heart raced briefly. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he heard her correctly. Masaomi eyed her flushed face carefully before closing the door. Now they were alone together, in the confines of his bedroom. The logical part of his mind reminded him that perhaps Ema needed his medical expertise once more and that's all she came here for. But for a small instance, he believed that maybe, she wanted to be alone with him for another reason. That she came to his room in the middle of the night to….

No. That's impossible.

"Ema, is everything alright?" Her nervous behavior did not escape him. She was clearly upset over…something. She bit her bottom lip before looking up at him. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of his adorable sister looking so vulnerable. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, even without knowing what she was so distressed about.

"Masao-nii…" she began meekly. "I-I need your help again…um…" She cupped the bottle in her clasped hands.

"O-of course, Ema-chan, what can I do for you? Please, you don't need to be embarrassed." He hoped that his words brought comfort to her. Her face reddened once more before she continued.

"Um…I need help putting on the ointment. The doctor said it should help with the redness." Masaomi smiled and put an affectionate hand on her head. He felt silly for getting so worked up over nothing. Part of him felt slightly disappointed that he couldn't do more for her, but he was still glad to assist her in any way that he could.

"Go ahead and have a seat on the bed. I'll go get my gloves." Ema smiled gratefully at her older step brother, her shoulders visibly relaxing. She gave him a small nod before sitting down on the mattress. The pediatrician slid open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a box of latex gloves. They were handy to have around the house, especially since Wataru had a tendency to fall and hurt himself over and over again. Besides, the sight of blood frightened him. Touching it would be the last thing he wanted to do. He put on his gloves with a snap and took a seat next to Ema. The scent of honeydew wafted to his nose. Masaomi tried to loosen up the tight knot in his chest. He was a professional, so he had to retain the calm and focused demeanor he usually had with his other patients. He couldn't think about the fact that it was Ema in front of him and how much he wanted to encircle his arms around her waist and press his lips to hers.

She still had some residual pinkness in her cheeks. She handed him the bottle of ointment before turning her back to him.

"I can't reach my back," she simply said before lifting up her shirt. His eyes widened as he felt his face heat up. Everything started to make sense now. Of course, she would be embarrassed to ask him! Where else would she need help applying the medicine? Her arms? Masaomi could only stare as, bit by bit, she revealed more of herself to him. He eventually spotted the straps to her bra. Sweat started to form upon his face, his breath caught in his throat. He was lucky that she was facing the other way. He gulped before putting some of the ointment on his hands.

His trembling fingers lightly touched her skin. Ema inhaled sharply at the cold salve. Instantly, he pulled his hands back. Masaomi hesitated to continue.

"A-are you ok?" he stuttered. She turned her head to the side and nodded.

"I was just surprised, that's all," she replied in her soft, whispery voice. The doctor took a deep breath through his nose in an attempt to relax his nerves. Gently, he rubbed the lotion into her back in small circles, starting from her lower back.

"Ah!" Ema let out a small whimper when he touched on of her red spots. He knitted his brows and stopped once more.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay."

Only with a small nod from Ema did he continue. He worked his way up, running his fingers along her spine, tracing her shoulder blades. He tried not to shake so nervously, but Ema's mewlings and gasps made it hard for him to focus. He had to bite his lip every time she shivered. His professional demeanor deteriorated with each stroke of his hands, every intimate thought that crossed his mind. He felt the warmth of her skin radiate through his gloves as he silently rubbed her back. At one particularly sensitive point, she involuntarily arched her back.

Why him? Why?

He couldn't discern whether or not the opportunity had been a blessing or a curse. The other brothers, Kaname especially, probably wouldn't mind having Ema trembling under their touch in the privacy of their rooms. At the same time, though, Masaomi couldn't exactly have his way with her. He had to constantly remind himself that he was helping her, healing her. But each time a tiny moan escaped her lips, his mind played the most sinful scenarios.

In reality, the job only took about a few minutes. In Masaomi's mind, it felt like an eternity. Finally, he reached the nape of her neck. He leaned forward wordlessly, his lips almost touching her ear.

"There," he whispered, breathless. "All done."

Ema smiled, unaware of how mentally taxing the task was to her dearest brother. Her clothes cloaked her body once more. Masaomi sighed. He was both relieved and disappointed that he was no longer distracted by her flesh. The brown haired male disposed of his gloves and handed the ointment back to Ema. She seemed more relaxed that when she had come in earlier. A small blush dusted her nose as the pair made their way to the door.

"Thank you," she said. "I didn't know who else to go to."

"Oh, it's no problem." He smiled at her as casually as he could.

"Um…is it alright that I come back again tomorrow night? The doctor said I need to apply the cream daily."

His eyes brightened at the prospect of another nightly visit. "Yes, of course. Whatever I can do to help."

The brunette held the bottle to her chest and smiled gratefully. Masaomi returned the smile, his eyes locked on hers.

"Sleep well, okay Ema-chan?" He gave her a playful pat on the head. The young girl nodded affirmatively, still holding her smile.

"Good night, Masaomi," was the last thing she said before exiting the room. After a beat of silence, Masaomi shuffled to his bed and fell face first into the sheets. He rolled onto his back, covering his face with his palms after realizing what he signed up for. The next few nights were going to be long.

"But then again…" he whispered to himself. A blissful smile played on his lips. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't excited.

The sound of knocking interrupted his thoughts once more. Masaomi practically leapt onto his feet, secretly hoping that Ema had returned to him. He pulled open the door and his face fell. It was Ukyo.

The blonde brother arched an eyebrow at Masaomi's disappointment. "Sorry to bother you, but did you finish the shopping list?" It took the elder brother a second to compose himself.

"Ah, yes. Yes I did." With slumped shoulders, he retrieved the shopping list from his desk and handed it to Ukyo.

"Mm, thanks." Ukyo briefly glanced over the list. "By the way," he began, peering at his brother above his glasses. "Do you know why Ema was down here so late? I passed by her on my way over here." Masaomi froze in place, his hand rigidly cupping the doorknob. He tried to find the right words to answer his questions without outright lying to him.

"She ah…she needed my help. With something." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid eye contact with his sibling. The lawyer pressed his lips together momentarily and decided not to question him any further.

"I see. Well, good night Masaomi-niisan."

"Good night." Masaomi closed the door with a little more force than he intended. Pressing his back to the door, he let out a puff of air in relief. Unfortunately for him, Ukyo had grown skilled enough to read the emotions of his brothers. There was no doubt that the blonde would piece together what was happening. Masaomi groaned. Really, there was nothing to hide. She needed someone to assist her and, as a big brother, he had to offer her his services.

Right?


	2. Ukyo

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Thanks again for all of your lovely support :D (especially ****chibidumpling1198 for being my beta reader**)** I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I kinda struggled with it at the end :/ Oh well! Now, there are some things I would like to address.**

**Chapter order – I kinda have a pattern? Maybe? XD **

**Sexy time – I didn't mean to make the chapters so….pervy. lol sorry I can't help it sometimes :3 Not all of them will be all hentai though, I promise! **

**Chapter rewrite – I recently got a beta reader and have added the suggested corrections**

**Now it's Ukyo's turn! Onward! **

Three weeks earlier….

"_Internship?" Ukyo asked, looking up from his morning tea. Ema nodded. She held a rolled up sheet of paper in her hands. _

"_It's part of a work experience program at school," she explained, unraveling the documents she held. "I would need to put in about 40 hours over the summer. A lot of my classmates already filled up the available openings. Yusuke tried to find a position for me at his job, but they prefer students who have worked with them in the past. And Fuuto…." She glanced to the side, a light shade of pink creeping across her face. "He offered me to join him on tour and-"_

"_Oh, so you would like to work at my firm?" Ukyo interrupted. Ema bashfully nodded. _

"_If there is room for me," she answered. The blond glanced at Ema sympathetically. He knew she was not one to ask directly for favors, especially if she felt like she would be an intrusion. _

"_I'm pretty sure I can make that happen," he replied. The brunette smiled softly and let out a sigh of relief. Out of the many projects she had been assigned to, this one was the most stress inducing. There were night when Ema lost sleep over it. _

_Much to Ukyo's surprise, Ema threw her arms around his neck as a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you, Ukyo-niisan. I was worried I couldn't find a place in time." _

_Ukyo was slightly stunned by the sudden contact, but welcomed her warm embrace. A slight sense of joy swelled in the lawyer's chest. He smiled kindly at her. _

"_You know I'm always here to help."_

* * *

Ukyo glanced at his silver wristwatch while sipping on his tea. He and Ema had to leave in the next fifteen minutes or else she would be late for her first day. But he knew that she wouldn't allow bad first impressions to be made since it would tarnish his reputation. After she went through the appropriate procedure to get fingerprinted and received her background check, Ema's schedule was set for the summer. She felt both excited and nervous to start working at an actual attorney's office. Ukyo himself enjoyed the idea of having Ema around his workplace. It was no secret that the other brothers, especially the twins, were jealous that she had chosen Ukyo's firm to complete her assignment.

"Good morning, Kyo-san," cooed Hikaru as he entered the common room. His heels clicked against the tile with each step.

"Good morning, Hikaru," Ukyo greeted, taking another sip of his tea. The younger brother put his manicured hand on his hip and looked at the blond quizzically.

"Only you would be drinking hot tea in the summer time," he commented. Ukyo only shrugged, his lips pressed against the porcelain cup.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

Ukyo heard the hurried steps of Ema as she quickly dashed down the stairs. He looked up at her for a moment, then did a double take after he realized what she was wearing. Her auburn hair was swept into a tight bun, her bangs pinned neatly to the side. The fabric of her crisp, white blouse fluttered against her feminine curves and petite frame. A thin leather belt sat at her waist, just above the taut little pencil skirt that hugged her hips.

Ukyo's glasses began to fog. The tips of his ears began to redden as he noticed how cute she looked. He had seen her in shorter shorts and such, but to see Ema dressed like a young little secretary flustered him greatly. He placed his cup down with a nervous clatter and smiled politely at his step sister.

"Ohhh, look at you, little miss professional!" Hikaru cried, his arms outstretched and ready to embrace her. Ema giggled shyly as she fell into her brother's hug. Hikaru tenderly cupped her head as he held her against his chest.

"Doesn't she look adorable?" he asked, smirking at the blond. Red faced, Ukyo stood up while cleaning his glasses with the edge of his shirt.

"Y-yes, of course," he mumbled, slipping his glasses back on his face. "Adorable" wouldn't have been Ukyo's first choice of words, but he found himself rather tongue tied at the moment. Plus, what he really wanted to say would only land him in hot water. Hikaru released his little sister only to place a hand on the small of her back. Discreetly, the novelist ushered Ema toward his older brother.

"I hope this is okay," she said timidly. Ema peered up at Ukyo, looking for any disapproval in his expression. She wanted to dress appropriately for the job, else she would risk possibly dirtying Ukyo's reputation. The lawyer kept his hands firmly to his sides, fighting the urge to touch her. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he, futilely, tried not to allow his eyes to wander.

"It's fine," he finally managed to say. He mentally sighed in relief when his voice didn't crack considering how flustered he was feeling. Clearing his throat, he hooked his finger on his collar in an attempt to cool himself down. Unfortunately, the reason for his sudden rise in temperature stood before him, daintily dressed in a skirt. "W-we should go. We don't want to be late on your first day."

With an enthused nod, Ema turned and walked toward the shoe rack by the door. Ukyo's gaze slowly trailed down her silhouette. Before he could go any further, Hikaru stepped in his line of vision. The novelist chuckled.

"Remember to keep your eyes on the road," he purred. He tilted his head to the side, looking behind Ukyo. "You just might want to cover that up." With a thin finger, Hikaru gestured at the spot behind his neck that burned red. Startled, Ukyo clapped his hand behind his neck, looking sheepishly at the ground. Hikaru giggled behind his hand.

"And you call yourself a man of the law."

* * *

The pair had arrived at the firm ten minutes early. The car ride over had been fairly quiet, except for the occasional shuffling from Ema ("Sorry! I borrowed the skirt from a friend! It's a bit short"). Ukyo had been incredibly focused on the driving, even though he had taken the same path for years. Ema's kitten heels hit the sidewalk pavement as she stepped out of the car. Her eyes instantly scanned the establishment before her. The single-story building looked similar to the others around it, save the words "The Akiyama Firm" scrolled above the entrance. A pair of decorative columns framed the double doors that sat on top of a small flight of stone steps. Ukyo joined Ema's side, amused at her look of wonder.

"Are you ready for your first day?" he asked. The brunette nodded mutely, following her brother into the firm.

"Good morning, Asahina-san," greeted the receptionist. A woman with shoulder length, dark green hair sat behind an expansive marble desk. The height of the desk hid the bottom part of her face from Ema's view. She turned away from her computer and offered a warm smile to the siblings.

"Good morning, Midori. This is my little sister and our new intern, Ema." Ukyo gestured to the young girl. "Ema, this is Midori Yamamoto. You will be working with her for most of your time here."

Ema dipped into a bow. "N-nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san."

"Oh, please. Call me Midori. Yamamoto-san makes me feel old," the woman replied with a laugh. Midori stood from her seat and rounded the desk corner. Ema unintentionally glanced at the secretary's round, pregnant belly.

"Midori's almost due for her leave of absence," Ukyo explained. "She could use some help around the front desk."

"Asahina-san, you make me sound like I'm someone's grandmother. I'm just a little younger than you, you know," she teased. Ema felt a bit more relaxed about her environment. Previously, she believed that people in the office would be uptight and by-the-books. Midori, at least, didn't appear that way. Ukyo too, noticed a small change in Ema's stature. For days, he had been reassuring her that she would fit in with his firm and that she had very little to worry about. He knew, though, that Ema didn't want to make him regret his decision. Not that he would ever. Secretly, he enjoyed the idea that he had beat out his brothers in something for once.

"Alright then, let's get you situated. I'm sure your brother has lots to do today," Midori grinned. "I would know; I schedule his appointments!" She let out another laugh. Ukyo chuckled in response. Ema offered a polite smile.

"Well then, I will leave Ema in your capable hands. Ema, if you need me, I'll be in my office, okay?" The blond lightly pat his step sister on the head before making his way to his workspace.

"Don't forget," Midori called out. "I'm leaving early today for my doctor's appointment." Ukyo acknowledged the reminder with a nod, then disappeared down the hall. The secretary turned to Ema, her hand resting on her belly. Ema subconsciously toyed with the hem of her skirt, waiting for Midori's directions.

"Let me give you a quick tour of the place before we begin. Then, there are some files you can put away for me. You're going to be handling a lot of paperwork while you're here," Midori said with a wink. "The stuff's not too terribly hard to do. Besides, your brother's been telling us about how smart you are, so I'm sure you'll do fine." Ema blinked at her in mild surprise, then blushed lightly. She felt both embarrassed and flattered that Ukyo spoke well of her to his colleagues.

"I-I'll try my best."

* * *

The end of the day rolled around quicker than Ema had anticipated. Midori kept true to her word and had a seemingly endless list of tasks for her to complete. The brunette, of course, put her best effort into each assignment, no matter how simple. Ema finished filing her final stack of documents before returning to the front desk. Midori had just finished closing the last of the blinds to the lobby.

"Finished already?" she asked, moving to her desk. She dug through the drawers and fished out a small handbag. "If you keep going at this rate, I'm going to run out of things for you to do." Midori grinned at Ema playfully. "Well, your brother's going to have to figure out what you can do becauuuse…" she glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I've got an appointment. Your brother's the last one out, again, so he gets to close up shop." The secretary gave Ema a quick goodbye hug. She kept her hands on her shoulders after she pulled back. "You did good today," she said in an almost motherly tone. The brunette smiled shyly at her compliment.

"Th-thank you, Yamamoto-san."

"Midori," she corrected, arching an eyebrow and tilting her head forward. "Go ahead, try again." Ema's face flushed.

"Thank you, Midori," she slowly squeaked, looking to the side.

"Atta, girl! So, I'll see you on your next shift, mmkay?"

"Mm, good night."

The expecting mother then exited the building, leaving Ema alone in the lobby. Only the sound of the ticking clock on the wall filled the room. She stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. She contemplated going to Ukyo's office, but she didn't want to bother him. Suddenly, the clock literally stopped. With a curious look on her face, she glanced up at the timepiece.

'I guess I can at least fix that,' she thought to herself, fetching the step ladder from underneath the desk. She had barely made it to the top step before hearing her step-brother's footsteps.

"Ema?" he called out, emerging from the hallway. Ema jumped at his voice before turning around faster than she anticipated. The ladder rattled under the quick shift in weight. She tried her best to regain her balance, arm instinctively reaching out to grab onto something, only to fall backwards with a cry. Ukyo immediately sprinted to her, his arms outstretched before him. He had made it just in time to catch Ema and prevent her from colliding painfully with the tiled floor. She curled her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. When she realized that she fell into Ukyo's arms instead of the cold ground, her eyes fluttered open. Ukyo furrowed his brows as he inspected her, a look of concern reflected in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His rapidly beating heart started to slow its pace. It took a few seconds for Ema to respond.

"I think so," she replied, looking down her body. One of her shoes came off during the fall, she noticed. Ukyo followed her gaze.

"Let me get that for you." Gently, he carried her over to the marble desk and sat her upon the countertop. Ema rotated her ankles one at a time to check for any possible injury. Ukyo returned to her with her black shoe in his hand.

"Here," he commented, bending down. Ema's cheeks grew pink as Ukyo delicately slipped her heel back on. It was evident that she rarely wore anything resembling a high heel. She believed that the low, kitten heel would be a good starting point. Unfortunately, she needed to consider other options for professional footwear.

"What were you doing up there anyways?" the lawyer asked, his eyes still fixed on her foot.

"W-well, when Midori left, I didn't know what else I could do help out so-"

"Wait, Midori left already?" Ukyo looked up incredulously at Ema. Not considering his angle, the lawyer unintentionally caught a clear glimpse of her blue and white striped underwear. Before she could register the situation, Ukyo scrambled back to his feet, his face lit up with embarrassment. Soon after, wide-eyed Ema pulled her skirt down with both hands and pressed her knees together. Each of their gazes fell upon different corners of the room.

After the initial humiliation faded, Ukyo peered at Ema from the corner of his eye. She made him feel so awkward at times, but she captivated him unlike any other girl he had met. He felt both guilty and aroused at the minor flashing he received. His moral side kept telling him that he should apologize, even if it was an accident. That she was only there for schoolwork and not as eye candy. His more corrupt side pointed out how close her face was to his now that she sat upon the desk. How his hips were level with hers. How simple it would be for him to slip between her knees and uncover what else that damned pencil skirt concealed.

The shrill ring of his cellphone jerked him away from his daze. Ukyo hastily fished out the buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"T-this is Asahina," he answered.

A familiar voiced purred on the other line. "Ukyo-niisan, you're not keeping Ema-chan for too long, are you?"

"Hikaru?"

"Mmm, I just wanted to check in to see how our darling little sister is doing on her first day." Ukyo timidly looked over his shoulder. The blushing Ema was still sitting on the counter-top, her arms clutched protectively over her chest.

"We're just about done here, actually," he replied. The answer seemed to please Hikaru.

"Alright then, I'll see you two at home~!" A click from the other line ended the call. The blond lowered the phone from his ear and turned his attention back to Ema. She blinked at him as he approached her.

"Here, let me help you down," he offered. She placed her hands into his, carefully hopping off the countertop.

"Thank you." She smoothed out the front of her skirt. Ukyo cleared his throat.

"I want to apologize…for earlier," he said, eyes lowered. Ema smiled nervously at her step brother.

"I-it's okay, it was an accident after all." She smiled up at him, her hands clasped in front of her. Ukyo mirrored her smile. Only she could bring joy to a potentially embarrassing situation. In the past, Ukyo would've been deeply reprimanded for his actions, especially from his crazy ex-girlfriend. So to be easily forgiven warmed his chest and reinforced his attraction to Ema. If only they could have moments like this all the time, alone together.

Wait.

Oh God, he was _alone_ with Ema.

Any tenderness he had felt was stolen from him once he, again, realized the position he was in. Or, at least, wanted to be in. Wide eyed, Ukyo's more devious thoughts crawled to the forefront of his mind once more. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. Not wanting to make any more mistakes (or take advantage of the situation), Ukyo franticly speed walked to his office and quickly said, "Let me get my things and we can go!"

This was going to be a long summer.


	3. Hikaru

**Hello again my beautiful readers! I continue to appreciate your lovely reviews :3. I would like to give a special thanks to ****SakubaraKazue for being the beta reader for this chapter. The beta read function is a **_**godsend **_**I swear. I hope you enjoy the next chapter with the darling Hikaru!**

**Edit: Note to self, page breaks are important. -_-**

Hikaru picked at the lint of his crimson dress, his cell phone pressed against his ear. He paced before a sidewalk bench with a tiny scowl on his face. Cars and buses rumbled along the streets; the sounds from chatty consumers and overcrowded stores blended together, creating the typical buzz of the busy streets. Hikaru scoffed after he had to step out of the way of a group of overeager bargain hunters, racing to the next big sale. He tilted his head up toward a nearby street clock, his long red tresses tumbling down the back of his fur-trimmed jacket.

"No, she's not here yet," he said, switching the cell to his other ear. "Yes, I know, I got the card." He tapped his foot idly. "Hold on, I can barely hear- Oh! Don't worry I'll send you some snapshots." A small smile tugged at his red lips. "Thanks, Mom."

"Hikaru-san!"

The novelist turned to his right to see Ema jogging towards him, her cheeks slightly flushed. Hikaru was pleased to see her dressed so plainly; it would make shopping all the more easier. Before Ema could speak again, he pointed to the phone against his ear. Ema hastily covered her mouth with her hand and patiently waited for Hikaru to finish his conversation.

"She's here now. You wanna talk to her? Okay." Hikaru smiled at Ema and handed her the phone. "It's Mom. Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he said with a wink. The schoolgirl cradled the cellphone with both hands and held it up to her ear.

"Miwa-san?"

"Ema-chan!" her step-mother exclaimed. The sounds of ruffled paper and ringing telephones filtered through the receiver. "Darling, it's so good to hear from you! Listen, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there this time, but next time we should all go shopping together, okay?"

"Oh, of course! I would love that." Ema covered her other ear with her hand. The combination of the noise of the busy streets and the sounds from Miwa's equally busy office made it hard for her to hear.

"Now, Hi-chan has my credit card so don't you worry about paying for anything!"

Ema looked at Hikaru with wide eyes. He watched her reaction with a smirk on his face, clearly amused.

"Wh-what? No, no, I couldn't!"

Miwa's soft giggle floated through the phone. Ema could imagine the face that Miwa had on now - a gentle smile and lids lowered in a loving gaze. "Oh, sweetheart, it's fine really. I've always wanted a daughter to spoil and from what my sons have been telling me, you're overdue for some pampering."

What have her step-brothers been saying? "I-I don't know-"

"Sorry to cut you off, dear, but I have a call on the other line. Have fun today and don't forget to take pictures! Bye-bye!"

"O-okay, bye!" A dull click silenced the line. Ema returned the phone to Hikaru, looking a little lost and dazed. The novelist slipped the phone into his purse.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Beneath his cool exterior was excitement that was pooling within him, threatening to burst at his seams. Hikaru could barely contain how thrilled he was. Not only did he get to spend time with Ema, but he was also going to get the chance to see her in a variety of cute outfits. After finding out that the teenager had been starting to grow out of her old clothes, Hikaru suggested that they both take a shopping trip together to revamp her wardrobe. He then relayed the plans to his mother, who - predictably, and as Hikaru had hoped - took it as an opportunity to spoil her new step-daughter. Hikaru purposely left Miwa's contribution as a surprise, knowing Ema would refuse to go if he had mentioned it earlier on.

"Um…I-I guess but-"

"No buts, missy," he interjected, his hand on his hip. "Momma's expecting us to have a good time and you wouldn't want to disappoint her now, would you?" He leaned down and brought his face close to hers, a cheeky grin across his features. Ema's eyes widened as she squeaked at the sudden invasion of her personal space. Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head silently.

"Good, let's go! I know some great places here for girls your age." Hikaru looped his arm through hers and led the way.

* * *

Back when she was still in middle school, living alone, Ema frequented a handful of retail stores around her old home. Shopping had been simple; the selection of clothing had typically been limited. But as she and Hikaru walked down the boulevard, she noticed the clothes displayed seemed more fit for movie stars than for schoolgirls. Svelte mannequins posed behind clear glass windows, sporting the latest trends of the season. Ema tried to read each store name as they passed but she found the foreign lettering too difficult to decipher. Her head dipped from side to side, her ponytail bobbing in tandem. She got little glimpses of what each shop had to offer. Hikaru grinned at the girl's adorable doe-eyed expression.

"Have never been to this part of town, have you?" He inquired. Ema shook her head in response and looked at Hikaru with bright eyes.

"Everything is so fancy here," she said. Hikaru laughed at her comment. If only the other brothers could see how star-struck she looked.

"What do you expect? We're in one of the biggest fashion districts of Japan." He dramatically gestured to their surroundings. "And, you, my dear, are in for a treat." He slowed his pace, then stopped before the store he had in mind for her. Ema looked up at the store's name. 1987. The big, bolded numbers were backlit with a soft glow, emphasizing the contrast between the black lettering and the white panels it was perched upon. Mannequins decorated the store front, each with its own flashy outfit and brightly colored wig. They could hear the store's music - the latest J-Pop hit - each time the magnificent glass doors were pushed open. Like a gentleman, Hikaru opened the door for his step-sister.

"This is a branch of one of okaasan's stores," Hikaru mentioned, following the wide-eyed Ema. "It's the teen version of her stuff."

The interior of the store reminded Ema of scenes in the K-dramas she had watched. Everything was so neatly placed. Compactly folded cardigans sat on luminous shelves, stacked only about three or four sweaters tall. Small circular tables were spaced out in a row, an array of tank tops and t-shirts of all colors fanned out on top of each one. A dizzying myriad of dresses and skirts hung from annular racks and pictures of the store's best sellers were posted on the walls. The brunette stood rooted to the spot with one hand clutching her purse strap, feeling lost in the scores of garments that begged for her attention and unsure of where to start.

Hikaru placed one hand on his hip and draped the other across Ema's shoulders. "Impressed?"

"It's all so pretty," Ema breathed, her twinkling brown eyes sweeping across the room. One of the store's attendants spotted the two and, with a smile, bounced over to the step-siblings.

The saleswoman wore a simple, short-sleeved button up and business slacks. The dark color of her clothing served to contrast with her bubblegum pink hair. "Hi ladies! Welcome to 1987. My name is Reiko. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked with a healthy amount of pep in her voice. Hikaru grinned. The woman had no idea she was talking to one of the sons of the store owner. Before Ema got the chance to deny her services, Hikaru nodded excitedly and interjected.

"Oh yes, please!" he replied, speaking in his feminine range. "My darling little sister desperately needs a wardrobe makeover." He pulled Ema into a small embrace. "Don't you?" He asked with a wink. A small blush crept across the schoolgirl's face as she stuttered out a response.

"W-well, I guess I do need…" she trailed off in a mumble. For Hikaru, that was as close to "yes" as he was going to get.

"Alright then, you heard the girl!" Hikaru beamed at both Ema and Reiko. The saleswoman clapped her hands eagerly and began rattling off different outfits and accessories she thought would fit a young lady like Ema. The poor teenager looked utterly confused, but tried to follow along. The novelist chuckled to himself and rubbed his step-sister's shoulders.

"Let's see," Reiko murmured, resting her hand under her chin. Suddenly, a spark lit her eyes and she snapped her fingers. "I know! A sundress! Sundresses are very in right now. How's that sound?" She looked at both of the siblings with sparkling eyes. _"She must love her job_," Hikaru thought to himself. However, he couldn't help but share the saleswoman's enthusiasm. It was simply infectious.

"Go for it! I'll be waiting by the dressing rooms." He wiggled his fingers at his little sister with a mock wave. Ema whipped her head around to face him, looking slightly frightened, seemingly shocked that Hikaru would abandon her. With a squeal, Reiko bounced on her heels and whisked Ema away toward the nearest display of dresses. Smiling to himself, Hikaru shook his head and claimed his seat by the dressing rooms.

* * *

He had forgotten how long shopping took. Since he had only intended to do cross-dressing for research purposes, he had only bought a very limited amount of women's apparel. Over the years, his collection grew, but only by one article at a time. For Ema, he predicted that it might take more than a full day's worth of shopping to complete her wardrobe. Hikaru had his back up against the leather couch with one leg crossed over the other. Luckily, the store decided to invest in comfortable sofas and free Wi-Fi. The writer lazily surfed the web on his smartphone while waiting for Ema to come out.

"Hikaru-niisan?" Ema peered timidly from the entrance of the dressing room, hiding her body behind the wall. The crossdresser looked up from his phone, a small smile tugging at his lips. He loved it when she was bashful.

"It's okay, Ema-chan. Don't be shy," he cooed. Slowly, Ema emerged from her place, clasping her hands to her chest. Hikaru straightened up in his seat, his lips slightly parted. His eyes widened a fraction, and his heart skipped a beat. She wore a simple, pearly white dress with thin spaghetti straps. A shiny pink ribbon wrapped around her midsection, highlighting her feminine contours. Pale pink flowers bloomed at the hem of her knee-length skirt. Hikaru had seen that kind of dress a million times over, but seeing it on Ema brought him to his feet. The brunette stood still as the novelist stepped closer with a look of adoration in his eyes. Gently, he slid his palm against her reddening cheek.

"You look amazing," he whispered in his masculine voice. The phrase came out more intimately than expected. Taken aback by her brother's proximity, Ema inhaled sharply, her head inching back slightly. Her eyes grew wide and her face flushed beet red.

"Th-thank you…" she stammered as she played with her fingers shyly. Her reply sounded more like a question.

"Sooo what did ya think? Cute, huh?" Reiko beamed from the dressing room entrance. She looked so proud of herself, which she kind of had a right to, considering how precious Ema looked right now.

Hikaru retracted his hand immediately after hearing the saleswoman speak. Ema spun around to face Reiko, the skirt of her dress twirling with the motion. In an instant, Hikaru's mannerisms reset back to what it was earlier.

"You do have such great taste," he noted delightfully, his voice back at its feminine pitch. Playfully, Hikaru pulled his stepsister to his side and whipped out his cell phone. "Picture time!"

Reiko giggled joyfully before volunteering herself to be the photographer. Hikaru passed his phone over to the saleswoman before selecting a pose. He grinned and held up a peace sign while Ema stood demurely with her hands neatly folded in front of her. After a few shots were taken, Hikaru opened the photo gallery and browsed through the pictures. Curious, Ema peeked at the screen.

"There's more where that came from," Reiko chirped, clasping her hands together, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The writer looked up from his phone, his eyebrows raised.

"Mm, don't let me get in the way."

* * *

It wasn't enough for Hikaru to send one photo to just his mother. After the impromptu fashion show he gladly sat through, he took some snapshots of Ema with his phone (as per his mother's instructions, of course). With so many different photos to choose from, he just couldn't send _one_ picture, especially since Ema looked so lovely in her outfits. He attached a few more photos to the text message before adding the contacts. Not only did he add Miwa, but he also added all of his brothers who owned a cell phone, deciding that they should have a look too. A devious grin appeared on his face. He tapped "send", slipped the phone back into his purse and waited for his inbox to flood with messages.

Ema came back out of the dressing rooms in her original clothes, looking slightly fatigued. Hikaru patted the cushioned seat next to him, inviting Ema to sit beside him. The young girl was more than happy to sit down and rest her feet. Reiko followed behind Ema, still just as bubbly as she had been an hour earlier.

"Alright ladies, have you decided on which outfits you would like to purchase?" The saleswoman asked.

Ema blinked. While slipping in and out of the clothes, she had noticed how expensive each article of clothing cost. There was no way she could ask for more than one set of clothing, not unless she wanted to feel guilty. Ema furrowed her brows, trying to decide which one she wanted the most. She had to admit: all the clothes were quite lovely.

A series of buzzes erupted from Hikaru's handbag. Before digging out his phone, he waved a hand at Reiko and casually said, "We'll take them all."

Reiko squealed in childish delight and scurried off to the dressing rooms while Ema stared at Hikaru in shock.

"Nii-san! I-I couldn't!" she protested. There was no way she could take all of them!

"Nonsense, Ema-chan, you need new clothes," he replied, his eyes on the phone. He grinned and opened up his inbox.

"But-"

"Shh." Hikaru turned to her and placed his manicured finger on Ema's lips. He leaned in closer, his eyes locking with hers. "It's okay, sweetheart. Let me do this for you. Please?"

Ema tensed up at her sibling's touch and intimate gaze. Without another word, she nodded. Pleased, Hikaru smiled as he pulled back his hand and returned to his original sitting position. Turning back to his phone, the writer read through each brother's messages, which ranged from polite compliments (Masaomi), jealous rants (Yuusuke) all that way to requests for upskirt shots (Kaname….or Tsubaki). After being thoroughly entertained, Hikaru sat up from his seat and gestured for Ema to follow suit.

"Let's go, Ema-chan," he said, making his way to the registers. He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "We still have more shopping to do."

Ema could only stare at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Back at the apartments, Hikaru grabbed the last of the bags from his trunk. Ema couldn't believe how much stuff they had bought. Not only had they shopped for clothes, but they had also thrown in shoes as well due to Hikaru's insistence, much to Ema's dismay. The number of zeroes on the receipts could make even the richest of people grow faint. Not all the bags belonged to Ema, however. Hikaru did his own damage as well. It took two trips to bring all of the bags to the elevator. It would take a few more trips for them to carry everything into the residence, since the elevator only had so much space. So the first thing Hikaru did was call Yuusuke to help with the cargo.

"I'm so exhausted," Ema commented, walking behind her older step brother. Hikaru giggled and nodded in agreement.

"But it was so much fun," he commented. Ema smiled weakly.

"Hikaru-niisan," she began, her voice a bit more tender than usual. Hikaru slowed his pace and glanced at his step sister.

"Yes?" he asked.

She looked back at him with bright eyes, despite her fatigue. She gave him a tired smile. "T-thank you, for today. I…I never really did that with anyone before."

For a moment, Hikaru felt his heart clench. Growing up with several brothers, Hikaru constantly had family around him. As an adult, he chose the life of solitude, a life where he lived, worked and traveled alone. But Ema, by no fault of her own, had a life filled with loneliness. He couldn't imagine what else she had missed out on. It both pained and delighted him that a simple shopping trip could bring her so much joy. Placing the bags on the ground, Hikaru wordlessly wrapped his arms around Ema, engulfing her petite frame in a tight embrace that spoke louder than words. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. A warm blush bloomed across her features, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"Ema," he breathed, his voice back into its deeper registers. "I'd do anything with you."

She stood stock-still, going rigid against his body. She processed his words, unsure if he meant it coming from a loving brother or as a man. Hikaru released her, a sincere smile upon his lips. The young teen, still red-faced, timidly looked up at him.

"C'mon, let's get these things upstairs. We can sort them out in your room." Hikaru gathered his bags once more and made his way to the elevator. After putting the items down in the lobby, he pressed the up button on the elevator panel and waited for it to arrive. The elevator chimed and opened its sliver doors, revealing a disgruntled looking Yusuke.

"Ah, Yuusuke, just in time," Hikaru grinned. The redhead held his scowl before turning his attention the numerous bags on the floor.

"Are those all _yours_?" He asked incredulously. The older Asahina brother grinned.

"It's a mix of mine and Ema's things," he said, taking an armload of bags from Ema. "Would you be a dear and take those up to Ema-chan's room for us? Thanks." Hikaru dragged Ema into the elevator and shut the doors before Yuusuke could continue his complaining.

"This is ridiculous," he grumbled, scooping up the bags in irritation. The last time he saw this many shopping bags was when his mother came to visit. "_What the hell do they buy anyways?"_ He casually surveyed the insides of the bags. Most of the stuff was covered by various colors of tissue paper, each bearing different brand names and logos. It all looked the same to him. He blew his bangs out of his face hotly, waiting for the elevator to return. One of the thin sheets of paper fluttered back, revealing its contents. Yusuke's wandering eyes just so happened to fall upon the exposed article of clothing.

It was a pair of panties. Ema's panties.

Wide-eyed, Yuusuke stared into the bag. An adorable pair of powder-blue panties lay nestled in a shallow bed of white tissue paper. The redhead swallowed thickly, his mind conjuring up images of Ema dressed only in her undergarments. Perhaps she even had a matching bra.

The chime of the elevator pulled him out of his perverted fantasies. He shuffled inside, attempting to make it past the doorway without damaging the bags. After dropping the bags at his feet, he pressed the button with the number "3" printed on its surface. The doors shut and the elevator began to hum, lifting its passenger to his destination.

Yuusuke eyed the bag that contained the underwear. His raging hormones took hold of his thoughts, bringing up more deviant images. Unlike other boys around his age, Yuusuke never made it past first base with any of his dates. After falling head over heels for Ema, he stopped dating entirely (not that he was a stud or anything). He had found certain _pictures_ on the internet, but never seen a girl in her underwear in real life. Then, a thought struck him. What did panties even feel like anyways? Were they soft and smooth like silk? Or were they made from the same stuff guys would wear? Maybe, in the privacy of the elevator, if he could just have a little touch…

Before he knew it, the elevator doors slid open. Hikaru stood before him, arms folded across his chest, waiting for Yuusuke to bring the rest of the goods. He figured that maybe Yuusuke could use a little hand unloading the bags from the elevator. What he didn't expect to see was his younger brother, bent at the waist with his hand buried in one of the shopping bags.

Busted.

It didn't register with Hikaru what Yuusuke was doing until he noticed his bright red face and his nervous stature. The teen immediately stood upright with his hands up by his head. Hikaru squinted at the bag in question only to recognize the store's logo printed on the sides.

"Yuusuke," he purred, planting both his hands on his hips. He never thought his brother would be so bold.

"P-please don't tell Ema!" he begged. He couldn't afford to face her if she knew that he was feeling up her underwear. A mischievous smile bloomed across Hikaru's face.

One of the perks of being a writer was the ability to create fanciful ideas on the spot. With his naturally playful attitude, Hikaru could not pass up the opportunity to humiliate his kid brother. Taking two long strides, Hikaru stepped into the elevator, leaned towards one of Yuusuke's bright red ears and whispered,

"Those are _mine_."

And that, kids, is how you properly traumatize your little brother.


	4. Yuusuke

**A/N: Phew I finally finished the chapter! And it's with my fave babe Yuusuke :3. I love that little tsudere boy! I hope the ending is up to par. I was kinda ehh about it, but I can always change it later :D. Enjoy! **

Yuusuke yawned for the millionth time that night, his chin resting precariously on his palm. He sat across the dining table from Ema, who busied herself with a thick textbook. The both agreed to help each other study for the upcoming exam. A small electric lantern glowed between them, providing sufficient light for the pair. The red head drew lazy circles on the margin of his notes. He felt like he lost his ability to focus a few hours ago. His eyes darted over to the ever studious Ema. Even before their parents married, Yuusuke harbored strong feelings for her. She was probably one of the only ones in his class who showed any true kindness toward him. He wished he could have her work ethic and determination. A small wave of guilt washed over him as his eyes fell to his back down to his paper. Next to her, he was a complete and utter failure. Why would she ever want to be with him? He had no doubt in his mind that she could go to any university she wished. Yuusuke's only desire was to follow her, to grow with her, to love her. And maybe, if the heavens allowed it, she would love him back.

Straightening himself up, he took in a few deep breaths before attempting the next few word problems. He had to invest his time into studying. If not for him, then for Ema. He knew she wanted him to succeed. She wouldn't have stayed up so late to help him otherwise. Yuusuke refused to let her efforts be for nothing.

"Ema? Could you help me on problem 81? I don't know what formula to use." He glanced up at her over a small stack of books that stood between them. For a brief moment, he heard nothing.

"Ema?" He stood slightly up from his seat. Ema had her arm draped across her notes, her delicate head resting on her crook of her elbow. In her other hand, she held her pencil in a relaxed grip. Her lips were parted, inhaling and exhaling rhythmically. She had fallen fast asleep.

Yusuuke couldn't help but smile at the sight. Even in her sleep, she looked amazing. He sighed, his heart quietly melted for her. After a moment of admiring her sleeping form, Yuusuke realized that she should probably get to bed. But how? He unceremoniously tossed his pencil on his notes before making his way to Ema's side. Cautiously, he extracted the writing utensil from Ema's fingers and placed it in the appropriate pencil case. The brunette didn't stir.

He took his eyes off of his step-sister to check his cell phone. The clock read 1 a.m. _"Damn, it's late!"_ he thought to himself, pocketing the device. He decided that he too should probably hit the sack. With his hand in his hair, Yuusuke looked around the empty room. Everyone was probably tucked away in their beds, leaving the red head to figure out how to transport Ema on his own. He certainly didn't want to wake her, so the only real option left was for him to carry her to bed. He gulped.

Suddenly, his heart rate rose. He stared at her more intensely now after realizing that, at long last, he could hold her in his arms. The tips of his ears began to heat up. A debate carried on in his mind. It would be terribly rude to leave her in place; that was certain. But he feared that once he got the chance to embrace her, he would have trouble letting her go. Yuusuke shook his head frantically, as if he could fling those thoughts out of his mind. No. He just needed to take her to bed and that would be it. Nothing more.

Carefully, he scooped Ema up into his trembling arms, bridal style. Her hair spilled over his forearms as she continued to sleep. He curled his arms closer to his body in an effort to secure his grip. The gesture caused Ema's head to tilt toward his chest. Yuusuke stiffened immediately, his heart rattling against his ribcage. Gathering his nerve, he slowly maneuvered to the elevator.

* * *

Taking careful steps, Yusuke quietly made his way from the elevator to Ema's bedroom. To his surprise, Ema was actually a fairly heavy sleeper. The lights in the elevator and the hallway didn't seem to bother her at all. She must've been extremely exhausted from all the late night study sessions. On top of her normal school work, she also helped Ukyo with the cooking, the laundry and any other miscellaneous chores. Plus, she had to deal with several young men vying for her attention. Yuusuke scoffed to himself. If only she just stayed a classmate.

The door to her room had been left ajar, probably for her pet squirrel Juli. He stuck his foot in the gap and nudged it open. Moonlight streamed in from the window, slicing through the darkened room. Pale light fell upon the various surfaces of her furniture. Peering inside, he spotted Ema's vicious fluffy companion sleeping soundlessly on the nightstand. He grimaced, hoping to come out of her room unscathed. Upon arrival, Juli quickly became a force to be reckoned with. The red head wrinkled his nose at a memory of his encounters with the squirrel, his face burned with phantom scars.

With Ema secured in his arms, he noiselessly shuffled over to her bed. Thankfully, her room was neat and orderly. He wouldn't know what he would do if he tripped or broke one of her belongings. Yuusuke made a mental note to try to keep his room tidy too.

Cautiously, he lowered Ema onto her soft comforter, sliding his hands out from under her. She fell upon her sheets with a small puff, her hair splayed across her pillow. The moonlight filtered through the thin curtains, casting a gentle glow upon the young girl. Yuusuke felt himself sigh. She was like an angel, one sent to both bless and torment him. He listened to the soft sound of her breathing, mesmerized by the look of serenity upon her beautiful face. Quietly, he pulled the blankets over her and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, drawing Yuusuke into a daze. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. In the past, he could only catch small glimpses of her at school. They had interacted on a causal level; they greeted one another, worked on projects together, etc. She was always so friendly and kind to him, even though he was so rough around the edges that he could pass for a delinquent. He remembered one time when she passed him a stack of worksheets, her fingers accidentally touched his. It was the highlight of his day.

Now, he and Ema lived under the same roof and went to the same school together. At first, he didn't want anything to do with her joining the family. He tried to avoid her at school and kept his distance whenever they walked home. As much as he wanted to spend every second by her side, he couldn't allow her to see how he truly felt. Masaomi and Ukyo believed it would be safer if they both stayed together while going to and from school, so Yuusuke had no choice but to keep her company. And when Fuuto transferred to their school…

He frowned and shook his head. No, he wouldn't allow that brat of a brother to ruin his time with Ema. He wanted to enjoy the rare, private moments he had with her. He took one look at her gorgeous face and felt his anger melt away; an easy smile replacing his scowl.

"Yuusuke…" Ema whispered suddenly.

Instantly, he froze. A sensation of panic erupted from his chest as he sharply turned away. He couldn't let her catch him staring _again_. Frantically, he searched his mind for an excuse for his presence, a look of desperation etched on his face. Before he could mumble a response, he heard her say his name again.

"Mmm…Yuusuke-kun." Though her lips moved, her eyes were still shut. He studied her for a moment, not moving a muscle. It then dawned on him that she was still asleep. Relief replaced his anxiety as he let out a sigh. She was only talking in her sleep, probably dreaming of…

She was dreaming of him.

A shiver rippled down his spine. Yuusuke found himself caught between feelings of doubt, excitement and confusion. Why in the world would he ever appear in her dreams? His brown eyes glanced curiously at her as he tried to read her expression. She still looked like the same, peaceful girl who fell asleep on her homework a few moments ago. His optimism got the better of him, as he allowed his imagination to invoke romantic fantasies. Maybe, they were on a date at a small French café, gazing lovingly at one another. Maybe they were holding hands as they walked through a botanical garden, enjoying the lush scenery. Maybe they were both snuggled up in bed, his lips pressed against hers while she sensually dragged her fingers down his chest, past his abdomen, all the way to his-

"You forgot…to carry the three…."

Or maybe they were doing _math_.

Yuusuke let out an irritated groan and put his hands through his hair. Even in her dreams, he was an idiot! Grumbling, his lips formed a pout as his beloved theories were demolished by the cold, unforgiving ground. He let his hands fall back down to his sides as he felt the familiar sense of frustration wash over him. _"You're hopeless"_ he thought to himself. He took one last, long look at Ema before standing up and silently exited the room.

* * *

Backing out of the room, he twisted the knob and pulled the door shut. He pressed his forehead against the metal door, his hand releasing on the handle. Heat radiated from his skin, clashing against the chilly air that dominated the hall. He closed his eyes, letting the image of Ema's lovely face sink into his memory.

"Didn't expect to see _you_ here."

Yuusuke's eyes flew wide open as he immediately turned around. A pair of bronze colored eyes peered at him through a fringe of sandy brown hair. The red head narrowed his eyes the instant he recognized his brother.

"Fuuto…" he snarled, trying to hide the fact that he was complete caught off-guard. "W-what the hell are you doing here?" He was told that the pop idol wouldn't be back for another few days. Fuuto looked at him with a condensing smirk on his lips.

"I believe I asked the question first," he causally said, buffing his fingernails against his shirt. Yuusuke's scowled, his face burning with both embarrassment and anger.

"I don't give a damn," he snapped, turning his gaze to the side. Yuusuke didn't need to explain anything to Fuuto, not that he would believe him. His younger brother would end up twisting his words anyways.

Fuuto folded his arms across his chest as he let out haughty chuckle. "So is that what you do? Sneak out of onee-chan's room at night, hoping not to get caught?"

"Shut up," he hissed through clenched teeth. He felt his eye twitch in irritation. Fuuto took the opportunity to aggravate him even further.

"So you're an idiot _and_ a pervert," the idol sneered, unfolding his arms and taking a bold step forward.

"You shut the hell up," Yuusuke retorted, the volume of his voice rising.

"She at least said you could come in, right?" There was a patronizing look in his copper colored eyes. "I mean, I know she gave _me_ permission the last time I was alone with her."

Fuuto knew he struck a nerve when he saw his brother flinch. The memory of Yuusuke walking in on Fuuto and Ema flew to the forefront of both their minds. Before the idol could press on further, a fist sailed forward and aggressively snatched his collar.

"You rat bastard!" Yuusuke yanked his brother closer and pulled back his fist. His temper flared tenfold, the images of Fuuto cupping Ema's face fresh in his thoughts.

Fuuto regarded his brother coolly. It wasn't the first time his brother used his fists to express his rage, nor would it be the last. The idol's nonchalant attitude only served to feed Yuusuke's anger.

"Tsk tsk, Yuusuke...you should keep your voice down." Fuuto used his chin to gesture to Ema's bedroom door. "You wouldn't want to wake up our dear sister, now would you?"

The redhead growled at the singer, tightening his grip on his shirt. Without a word, Yuusuke released Fuuto's shirt collar with a small shove. As much as he wanted to knock his pretty little head off his shoulders, he knew better than to wake Ema from her much deserved sleep. It would also give Fuuto the opportunity to play the victim.

The pop star brushed his hands over his shirt, his nose wrinkled in irritation. "Seriously, you should keep that temper in check."

"And you should keep that stupid mouth in check."

Both brothers glared at each other, the tension in the air palpable.

Fuuto was the first to move. Turning his head to the side, he relaxed his posture as a smirk reclaimed his lips.

"Geez, I can't even say hi to my sister," he sighed, sliding in hands in his pockets. Yuusuke gave him a pointed look.

"Yeah, I'm sure you just came to say hello," he grumbled.

"You're right," Fuuto shot back with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Let me tell you what I _really_ want to do…"

"That's _it_!" Yuusuke grabbed his brother by the arm and started to drag him toward the elevator. "I'm sending your disrespectful ass to bed!"

With a whine, Fuuto struggled against Yuusuke's grip all the way to the end of the hall.

"Nee-san, I love you!"

"S-stupid!"

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I love it when they fight. **


	5. Fuuto

**A/N: Hullo my gorgeous readers! I have returned with another chapter that stars the oh-so lovely Fuuto! There is a song featured in this chapter. It's called "My, My Love" by Joshua Radin. I recommend that you give a listen sometime before, during or after this chapter. Obviously it's not mandatory ^^;;. **

**Big thanks to this chapter's beta reader Jordeng2! *confetti!* :D**

**As for the next chapters, I most likely will be taking a longer time writing them out. Life had decided to pile up a bunch of work for me all at once, so I do not know when the next chapter will be out. I may have to put this project on hiatus. Boooo ;-;. I will let you all know if it comes to that. **

**Enough with the bad news, off you go to Fuuto's chapter! **

Ema stepped out into the hall with a small folder in her arms. She had been tasked by the school his next assignments to do while away on tour. Due to his upcoming tour, the school agreed to accommodate his schedule and send him the work he would miss while away so he didn't fall too far behind. The idol was slated to leave by the end of the week, but he hadn't come to school to get his homework. Ema wanted to believe that he hadn't come in because of work, but a small part of her knew that he just didn't want to do any of his assignments. She could recall numerous times that he had expressed how he thought school was a waste of time and that it wouldn't help with his singing career anyway.

The gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar floated through the empty house and Ema had to strain her ears to hear the lyrics Fuuto was singing.

"My, my love" He breathed, the words dropping softly from his lips, "I've been without you too long."

Ema's brows knit in confusion and her grip on the folder tightened. Why was Futto rehearsing at home? Didn't he have a studio for this? Plus, the song seemed to be outside of Fuuto's typical techno/ pop genre. Ema slid her socked feet across the wooden floor until she was just outside his door. She peeked around the frame just enough to see Fuuto sitting on his bed with a worn acoustic guitar in his lap. A furrow had formed between Fuuto's brows and a frown pulled at his lips. His fingers stilled on the strings and ran through his disheveled hair – he looked like he just woke up from a nap.

He gave an exasperated sigh and started to strum out the opening chords, but his voice stopped short of the first verse. Ema pressed closer to the door; she had never heard him play acoustically and it was captivating. He lost the forceful brashness that made his live concerts so entertaining.

Ema slid closer still, but bumped the door which opened with a mighty creak. Fuuto's head snapped up, his expression morphing from agitated to playful as he watched her gape with the embarrassment of being caught peeping.

"Ohhh? Is nee-chan spying on her brother now? That's supposed to be my job, didn't you know?" He wagged a finger at her and smirked, "Naughty, naughty."

Color rose high on Ema's cheeks and she hid her face behind the folder. It was a good thing that a few of the other brothers were home; it had looked like she really was secretly peeking at her sibling.

"I…I…I…" Ema stammered out, but Fuuto cut her off before she could continue.

"Well, I guess I could invite you in," he said mockingly since she was already inside his room, even if it wasn't by much. Ema stepped farther in and he winked at her, laughing as her blush intensified. "Jeez, Nee-san, you're acting like one of my fangirls."

Trying to ignore the comment, Ema held out the folder. "I-I wasn't trying to…um, I have your homework."

Fuuto narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in contempt. Those damn teachers were so persistent about their homework and grades. Why couldn't they understand that he was a very busy man and didn't have the time, nor the interest, to do such _trivial_ work? Maybe he should simply pay some dweeb to do it for him; he had the money.

"Put it on my desk," he commanded.

Ema set the folder on top of some new music score, the notes and marking a foreign language she could never hope to understand. Come to think of it, she had never been in his room before this, not that she would have ever had a reason – Fuuto was barely home as it was. The white walls were plain and bare, except for the small clock hanging above the desk. A flatscreen TV sat surrounded by an elaborate sound system and her fingers left trails in the thin layer of dust that seemed to coat everything, even the guitar in Fuuto's hands. A half-packed suitcase had been haphazardly kicked under the bed. The closet door was left ajar, revealing its empty interior.

The bedroom left much to be desired and it now made total sense as the why he enjoyed taking naps in the living room.

"Did you write that?" Ema asked to break the awkward silence. She wasn't sure if she should stay or simply leave her brother alone; he seemed very busy.

"It's a cover," Fuuto said, like it should be obvious. Ema blinked at him, her lips slightly parted, poised to ask another question. Fuuto continued before she had the chance, "It's some song written by an American. My manager thought it would help diversify my image and go great with an upcoming drama I'll be in. He told me the song may help my acting career, you know," he waved his hand, "help show directors a softer side; more romantic, I guess." Fuuto plucked idly at the guitar, the notes reflecting his suddenly melancholic mood.

"That's great," Ema said, but Fuuto just glowered and her smile dropped, "Right?"

"Sure," Fuuto grumbled sarcastically, "If I was cast as the lead."

"You're not?" Ema asked surprised.

Fuuto shook his head, "I was cast as a minor role." He rolled his eyes and laced his fingers behind his head. His idiot manager wanted to "play it safe" by starting Fuuto off small before shooting for the silver screen. The young idol felt confident in his acting abilities, but several big name producers wanted him to gain more experience before hiring his as an actor. Fuuto was still a little heated about the decision, though part of him recognized that he should probably start small. Not that he would ever admit to that. He was Asakura Fuuto, number one pop sensation - he could do anything he set his mind to.

Ema fiddled with her fingers nervously, "It's a good start, though, isn't it? I mean…I would watch the show." She offered him a small smile of encouragement.

Fuuto stared at her a moment, wrapping his minds around the thought of her supporting his acting. He knew she and their other siblings already supported his singing and touring, but this was different. This was Ema, in his room, telling him she would support him. His heart did a weird little flip in his chest and his lips tugged upward into a genuine smile for the girl who stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. She understood him, sometimes a little too much. The thought of her watching him act brought him more excitement that he would, could, acknowledge. "Did you want to listen?" Fuuto asked suddenly, not wanting her to leave.

"Oh, um… I don't want to get in your way or anythi-"

"You already interrupted with all that homework business," he snarked, but patted the bed beside him. The brunette hesitated, not wanting to intrude further, but understanding that the spark in Fuuto's eyes was his unspoken desire for her to stay. She sat tentatively on the mattress, her feet tucked under her. Fuuto shifted so that he was facing her, his back leaning against the headboard. With a sly grin, Fuuto began to play. His fingers slid easily across the steel strings, falling into place on the fret board with hardly a thought. His other hand began plucking and strumming to create the appropriate notes.

Then Fuuto began singing, his eyes locked on hers and she was trapped. She tried listening with a critical ear, but wasn't familiar with how the song should sound. Instead, she focused instead on the words and how Fuuto was singing them. The song was sweet, tender even, and Fuuto sung it with finesse, his voice soft. His eyes reflected the loving feeling of the song and she felt her heart tremble as a pink burst across her cheeks.

Finally, he broke eye contact and closed his eyes, falling into the passion of the song himself. Spellbound, Ema let the music sway her and she slowly started rocking back and forth with the tune. From behind his sandy brown hair, Fuuto peered at her relaxed form, a smile playing across his lips. His fingers strummed out the last cord before reaching up and caressing her burning cheek. The last words he sang were a whisper and held a caress of their own.

"But then you came along."

Ema gasped, her eyes locking again with Fuuto's. She tried to pull away, but his nimble fingers glided down her skin and grasped her chin. Embarrassed, Ema tried to look anywhere but at him.

"So what did you think?" Fuuto asked, his voice like caramel, warm and low.

"I-It was beautiful." Her face was flaming scarlet now and Fuuto's lips curled into a wicked smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He placed the guitar against the side of the bed where it wouldn't topple over. In a flash, he leaned in so close to Ema that he could have easily kissed her if she hadn't pulled her head out of his grasp and scurried back.

Soon, Ema found herself trapped against one of the large speakers to the massive entertainment system; the one he was using as a makeshift footboard. Fuuto's face was mere inches away from hers. One hand caressed her cheek and while the other was planted firmly on the speaker behind her, keeping her stuck between himself, the speaker, and the wall.

Ema screwed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, unintentionally exposing the length of her neck to him. Her heart hammered against her ribs when she felt Fuuto brush his lips against her ear.

"Now," he whispered, his breath warm and dangerous, "it's time for my payment."

Ema could only guess at what he wanted, but couldn't find her voice.

Fuuto pulled back slightly, "You didn't think that you would get a private show with one of the most popular idols for free, now did you?" He purred as his eyes traced her delicate features.

"Fuuto…" She made this so easy for him.

"How do you intend to pay me back, hmmmm Nee-san?" He tilted her head so he could capture her eyes. His lips came ever closer to her own and his eyes danced with anticipation. "Because I have some ideas…"

Before he could advance further, a young voice came from the doorway, halting Fuuto in his tracks.

"Fuu-tan?

Wataru stood just inside the open door clutching his stuffed rabbit to his chest. The pink haired boy stared at the two with a curious look in his eyes.

Fuuto snapped his gaze to his youngest brother and scowled — the moment was entirely ruined. With an aggravated sigh he reluctantly fell back to his original spot, leaning against the headboard. Ema exhaled audibly and placed a hand over her chest. She silently thanked Wataru for interrupting when he did.

"What are you doing here, onee-chan?" The small boy asked innocently.

"Nothing," Fuuto scoffed, answering for her. He folded his arms across his chest and he suddenly refused to make eye contact with her.

Without an invitation, Wataru entered the room and bounded over to Ema's side. "Ne, ne, I heard you singing Fuu-tan!" He exclaimed, climbing onto Ema's lap. She giggled and pat him on the head. "It sounded really good. Can you sing it again? Please?"

Fuuto's nose wrinkled. Out of all his brothers, the idol didn't expect the youngest Asahina to be his biggest fan. It was endearing at first, but had quickly grown annoying. Especially since he had just ruined his moment with Ema.

"No,"

"Please!" Wataru begged.

"I said no." Fuuto narrowed his eyes at his youngest brother. "Now, get out. You two are bothering me."

The watery-eyed Wataru pouted and gingerly slipped off Ema's lap. "That's not fair," he said with a sniffle. "You sang to onee-chan but not to me!" Wataru stomped his feet in frustration and stormed out.

"W-wataru!" Ema followed after her crying brother.

Annoyed and alone, Fuuto's lips twisted into a scowl as he got up and slammed his door shut.

"I didn't sing to her," he grumbled to himself, but an image of her serene face as she listened to him perform flashed before his eyes. Fuuto couldn't help the smug feeling that gave him and smiled. It seemed his dear step-sister couldn't escape his charms. Though she also seemed to pluck at his heart strings.

That song had been a pain in the neck for Fuuto. He had felt no love or compassion when playing it when that's what it should have been full of. The song was meant for a highly anticipated drama and the way he had been singing it barely made it passable for a silly high school play. That is, until he played it for Ema.

Fuuto's cellphone began buzzing with his manager's number flashing on the screen. Plopping on his bed, the idol snatched the phone and accepted the call.

Fuuto dropped back on his mattress, already bored, "What?"

"Fuuto," his manager acknowledged, ignoring his rude greeting, "How's the song coming? Any progress?"

He nibbled his bottom lip a moment before answering. He was tempted to proclaim his annoyance with the song, but that wasn't a problem anymore. His muse had returned to him in the form of his step-sister.

"It's…I'm ready. To record, I mean." He heard a great sigh on the other side of the line.

"Good, good. I'll let the studio know and get things set up before you get here."

Fuuto rolled onto his side. "Yeah, sure. Anything else?"

"One thing, yes. You've been having problems with this song for weeks. I thought you were ready to call it quits…What changed?"

The idol ran his fingers through his tousled hair and squeezed his eyes shut. "Nothing. It just finally clicked. Later." Fuuto hung up the call before his manager could get another word in.

Fuuto flicked through the pages on his phone and tapped open the picture app. Amidst the ocean of selfies and promotional photos, he came across a few of Ema. His older brother Hikaru had been generous enough to share them with him. Fuuto clicked on his favorite; Ema smiled from the screen in a light blue dress, her chestnut hair flowing down her shoulders.

Sitting up, he gently propped his phone against his pillow before picking up his guitar again.

Inhaling deeply, Fuuto closed his eyes and began to play the song one more time.


End file.
